brightonpubfandomcom-20200214-history
List of former Brighton pubs
A *Abinger House, 142 King's Road, Brighton (Demolished) *Abyssinia Arms, Edward Street (Closed) *Allen Arms, 106 Lewes Road (Renamed - now The White Crow) *Alliance Tavern, 32 Dean Street (Closed) *Alliance Tavern, 140 Edward Street (Closed) *Alma Tavern, Carlton Hill (Closed) *Anchor, Lavender Street (Closed 1945) *Artichoke, William Street (Closed) *Artillery Arms, 22-23 Artillery Place (Closed 1958) *Arundel Castle, Islingword Street (Closed 1934) *Ashton Arms, Cambridge Street (Closed) B *Balaclava, 73 High Street (Closed 1914) *Balcony Tavern, Elm Grove (Closed) *Balmoral, Carlton Street (Closed) *Beehive, Regent Hill, London Road (Closed 1939) *Beehive, Trafalgar Street (Closed) *Belgrave Arms, St George's Road (Closed 1936) *Belmont Arms, Cheapside (Closed 1932) *Black Horse, 112 Church Street, Brighton, East Sussex, BN1 1UD (Renamed 112 Church Street in 20??) *Black Prince, Upper Bedford Street (Closed) *Blacksmiths Arms, Upper North Street (Closed 1953) *Blue Posts, 58 North Road (Closed) *Branch Tavern, Eastern Road (Closed 1938) *Brassfounders Arms, Portland Street (Closed) *Brazen Star, Tidy Street (Formerly and subsequently Gas Fitters Arms which closed in 1922) *Brewers Arms, Carlton Hill (Closed) *Brewers Arms, Church Street (Closed 1930) *Bricklayers Arms, North Street (Closed) *Brighton Arms, Essex Street (Closed) *Brighton Packet, Steyne Street (renamed The Aquarium in 1874) *Britannia, Cavendish Street (Closed 1951) *Brokers Arms, Cheltenham Place (Closed) *Brown Jug, York Road North (Closed 1951) *Burlington Arms, St Georges Road (Closed) *Burton Arms, Russell Street (Closed) *Bush, Arundel Road (Closed) *Butchers Arms, Edward Street (Closed) *Bute Arms, 12 Bute Street (Closed) C *Cabinet Makers Arms, Wood Street (Closed 1946?) *Cadogan Arms, Sloane Street (Closed 1943) *Cannon, Russell Street (Closed 1965) *Canteen, Gloucester Road (Closed 1963) *Carlton Arms, Carlton Hill (Closed 1951) *Carpenters Arms, West Street (Closed) *Castle Inn, Castle Street (Closed) *Charleville Arms, Gloucester Road (Closed 1919) *Chequers, Preston Street (Closed) *Chichester Arms, 98 North Road (Closed) *Christies Hotel, West Street (Closed) *City of Hereford, 29 Upper St James's Street (Demolished) *City of London Tavern, London Street (Closed) *City of York, Western Road (Closed) *Claverton Arms, Centurion Road (Closed 1940) *Clifton Arms, Clifton Terrace (Closed) *Clyde Arms, 25 Bristol Gardens (Closed) *Coach & Horses, Gloucester Street (Closed 1922) *Coachmakers Arms, Trafalgar Street (Closed) *Corporation Arms (Richmond Street), Richmond Street (Closed) *Corporation Arms, Gardner Street (Closed) *Cranbourne Arms, Cranbourne Street (Closed) *Cross Keys, Cheapside (Closed 1961) *Crown Inn, 63 Queens Road (Closed) *Crown Shades, Jubilee Street (Closed 1960) D *Derby Arms, 28 Islingword Road (Closed 1956) *Dew Drop Inn *Dog Tray, Edward Street (Closed 1980s) *Dolphin Inn, 66 North Road (Closed c1971) E *Eastern Terminus Tavern, Eastern Road (Closed 1904) *Eight Bells, 49 West Street (Closed 1964) *Elephant Tavern, Edward Street (Closed 1935) *Elm Grove Tavern, Elm Grove (Closed 1948) *Elms Tavern, Elm Grove (Closed 1931) F *Fire Brigade Arms, Cannon Street (Closed 1936) *Fisherman At Home, Russell Street (Closed 1920) *Flowing Stream, Newhaven Street (Closed 1953) *Flowing Tide, Cannon Street (Closed 1931) *Flying Dutchman, Elm Grove (Closed 1970s) *Flying Scud, King Street (Closed 1940) *Flymans Home, Richmond Street (Closed 1947) *Foresters Arms, Carlton Hill (Demolished) *Fox, Upper North Street (Closed 1938) *Fox, Southover Road (Closed 1921) *Free Butts, 1 Phoenix Place (Closed) G *Gardeners Arms, Islingword Street (Closed 1948) *Gas Fitters Arms, Tidy Street (Closed 1922) *Good Intent, Albion Hill (Closed 1936) *Great Globe, Edward Street (Demolished) H *Hanover Arms, Southover Street (Closed 1965) *Hearts Of Oak, Kensington Place (Closed 1919) *Helmet, High Street (Closed 1916) *Highbury Barn,Sussex Street]] (Closed 1937) *Horseshoe, 10 Wentworth Street (Closed) *The Hub, 106 Lewes Road, Brighton BN2 3QA. Renamed The White Crow in July 2011. I *Islingword Tavern, Islingword Road (Closed 1946) J *Jolly Fisherman, Market Street (Closed 1938) K L *Lathcleavers Arms, Regent Road (Closed 1963) *Laundry Inn, 14-15 Albion Hill (Closed 1919) *Lennox Arms, Richmond Street (Closed 1958) *Little Globe, Cavendish Place (Closed) *Little Wonder, John Street (Closed 1923) *Live & Let Live, Richmond Street (Closed 1964) *Liverpool Arms, Gloucester Place (Closed 1935) *London Arms, Lennox Street (Closed 1964) *Lord Clyde, Queen's Road (Closed 1964) *Lord Nelson, Russell Street (Closed 1955) M *Maltsters Arms, Western Road (Closed 1934) *Morning Star, Church Street (Closed 1936) N *Napoleon III, Cheapside (Closed 1903) *Norfolk Castle, North Road (Closed 1956) *Norfolk Tavern, Norfolk Street (Closed 1941) *North Star, Peel Place (Closed 1879) O *Oxford Arms, Oxford Street (Closed 1942) P *Pelham Arms, Russell Street (Closed 1964) *Pilot, Upper Bedford Street (Closed 1921) *Pressure Point, Richmond Terrace (Closed 2009) Q *Queens Head, Cheapside (demolished c1967) R *Race Hill Inn, 1 Lewes Road (Closed) *Red Cross, Red Cross Street (Closed 1944) *Red Lion, Kensington Gardens (Closed 1917) *Red Lion, 99 North Road (Closed) *Regent, Church Street (Closed 1917) *Rising Sun, Carlton Hill (Closed 1934) *Rose & Crown, Rock Street (Closed 1942) *Running Horse, Grosvenor Street (Closed 1957) S *St Georges Tavern, Upper Bedford Street (Closed 1942) *St George & Dragon, George Street (Closed 1932) *Sea House, South Street (Closed) *Seymour Arms, Norfolk Place (Closed 1913) *Ship, Bond Street (Closed 1912 - Previously called the Rose & Crown) *Sir John Falstaff, Albion Hill (Closed 1940) *Snipe, Hollingbury (Closed) *Somerset Arms, Somerset Street (Closed 1965) *Sportsman's Call, King's Street (Closed 1956) *Spring Tavern, Church Street (Closed 1918) *Square Compass, Over Street (Closed 1919) *Star Of Brunswick, 32 Brunswick Street (Closed) *Star Tavern, Carlton Hill (Closed 1932) *Sussex Arms, Gardner Street (Closed 1959) T *Temple Inn, Victoria Road (Now a doctor's surgery) *Toby Inn, Cowley Drive (Closed) *Thatched House, Black Lion Street (Closed 1939) U *United Service, Elm Grove (Closed 1963) V *Victoria, Richmond Road (Closed 2008) *Volunteer Artilleryman, Oxford Street (Closed 1915) *Vulcan Tavern, Edward Street (Closed 1936) W *Waggoner's Rest, Islingword Road (Closed 1933) *Western Star, Trafalgar Street (Closed 1933) *Whichelo Arms, Whichelo Place (Closed 1933) *Woodman, Guildford Street (Closed 1949) X Y *Yacht Anchor, Sussex Street. Previously called the Little Yacht (Closed 1930) Z Category:Lists Category:Closed pubs